Caged
by swetepi
Summary: Disclaimer: Yes all the usual apply… I don’t own either Harry or Draco or any other of the characters of Harry Potter, all of which reside in the custody of one J.K. Rowling.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yes all the usual apply... I don't own either Harry or Draco or any other of the characters of Harry Potter, all of which reside in the custody of one J.K. Rowling.  
  
It was the scream that woke Harry up. Well, not a scream as such, more of a  
  
grunting cry, the kind of noise a trapped animal makes when it knows that to escape it  
  
may well have to bite it's own leg off or suffer slowly and painfully...and realizes that it  
  
might as well steel itself for the pain because that leg is coming off. Muttering darkly,  
  
Harry glanced at the clock on his bedside table, dimly making out the hands pointed to  
  
the two and the six, two-thirty AM what the hell could possibly be making that much  
  
noise. Grabbing his glasses and his wand, he wandered down the stairs of Grimmauld  
  
place, making sure brushing the picture of Sirius' mother as he stepped lightly down the  
  
steps.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the worn out old staircase, he was suddenly bombarded  
  
with a scene he had most definitely not been expecting, for caught in the arms of Sirius,  
  
Shacklebolt, and Snape was the source of the screaming. Arching his back and obviously  
  
trying to pull his arms from the grip of the three grown men was Draco Malfoy...or what  
  
appeared to be Malfoy, at least. His lips were pulled back, bearing his teeth in a hideous  
  
snarl as he twisted and writhed. His white blond hair was gnarled and his perfect skin  
  
stained with mud and marred by deep scratches.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me, you traitor! When my father hears of this you wont  
  
be able to crawl so much as walk back to beg the Dark Lord for forgiveness!" The  
  
snarling youth bit out at Professor Snape as he attempted to kick his leg out to catch the  
  
man in the face. Grimacing Snape pulled out his wand, only to have that successfully  
  
knocked from his grip. Glancing back at Harry, Snape glowered.  
  
"What are you staring at Potter? Help Black hold Mr. Malfoy still."  
  
"Potter? I swear if you touch me Potter I'll..."  
  
"You'll what Malfoy? Spit on me?"  
  
"You're not even worthy of my spit, you pitiful excuse for a savior. Go find the  
  
mudblood, maybe she help you think of a better insult." Launching himself at Malfoy,  
  
Harry got one good punch in before he was detained, but it was enough, Malfoy was  
  
unconscious, head tilted to one side as blood trickled from the corner of his cracked pink  
  
lips.  
  
"Right then Harry, go back to bed, we'll make sure Malfoy's kept safely locked  
  
up for when he wakes up." Sirius grinned wearily at his godson.  
  
"But wait, what the..."  
  
"Not now, Harry."  
  
*So what do you think? Love it, hate it? I have an idea for continuing it but I need to see if you like the beginning first...review please. 


	2. Stone walls

"Wake up Malfoy..." The soft voice in Draco's ear was accompanied by a feather  
  
light touch that drifted over his hair. Leaning into the caress, Draco curled himself into a  
  
ball...or something resembling a ball, as his hands were in chains attached to the stone  
  
wall behind him. Suddenly, the hand withdrew only to come back in the form of a slap,  
  
bitter and stinging against his left cheek.  
  
"I believe I said wake up, so wake the fuck up I haven't got all day." Opening his  
  
eyes, Draco found himself looking at the Potter towering over him with his hand raised.  
  
"That all you got, Potter? My grandmother could hit harder then that, and she's  
  
dead. Must be hanging out with the mudblood and the Weasel, making you weak huh?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy I don't remember giving you permission to speak." Crouching  
  
down next to the now silent Draco, Potter continued, "Now that's better, has anyone ever  
  
told you you're beautiful Malfoy?" he asked, drawing one long finger down the side of  
  
Draco's cheek. When he received no response, the finger continued downward, pushing  
  
harder and leaving a red trail in its wake before his entire hand clamped down onto  
  
Draco's pale white shoulder. "Well Malfoy? Hasn't anyone ever told you to answer  
  
when spoken to? Hmm...insolent little fuck aren't you?" Again no reply, so the hand  
  
continued to dig fingers into Draco's skin, creating beautiful little purple marks, almost  
  
like paint really. The release was sudden; more of a throw then a release really, as  
  
Draco's head hit the wall and blood trickled down from a newfound exit on his temple.  
  
Closing his eyes in annoyance, Draco felt his arm being grasped and drawn away from  
  
his body in a one sharp movement and then there was a gentle feeling that rolled over it,  
  
fingertips gliding softly over the crude black mark the stained his wrist. "This is pretty  
  
isn't it? You know Malfoy, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
"And why would that be Potter?" Draco finally spoke, spitting out the words and  
  
eyeing his wrist as Potter's fingers continued to glide over the Dark Mark.  
  
"Because, you my precious, are going to show me where to get this." Draco  
  
gasped as Potter punctuated 'this' with a kiss on the mark. 


End file.
